AU: DestielThe Notebook
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: A crossover between Supernatural and The Notebook. Told in the style of Destiel.
1. The Beginning

Standing by the window and looking out into the sunset, he stood there, eyes on the birds. His expression was stoic as he listened to the loud chirping of the birds. It looked beautiful outside, and the way the sun was setting over the small lake captivated him in an unusual manner. He would have liked to stay standing there and continue looking, but a voice woke him from his stupor and he turned in his spot, "Come on, let's get you ready for bed." He nodded a bit and walked towards the woman dressed all in white, following her.

* * *

><p>Sam looked in the mirror, his eyes on his thinning hair as he fiddled with it, getting it just as he wanted. He was in a good mood, collecting his thoughts peacefully as he stood up right. He wasn't anyone special in his world, no. He was just a common man with common thoughts. There were no monuments in his name, no one to greet him wherever he went. He was just the average person who loved someone with all of his heart. And for him, well, that was always going to be enough.<p>

He finished dressing; the maroon button up he was wearing buttoned all the way up, except for the top. He fixed the way it tucked into his pants and grabbed a book off the counter, leaving the room he was. He was feeling good, the glasses he now wore on his face itching at the bridge of his nose. It didn't bother him though courtesy of his mood. He knew it could be worse than what it was.

Sam made his way down the hall, the walls white and off-white on either side. He passed a desk where there were people dressed in white. One was standing, leaning against the desk and writing on some paper. He smiled to this man as he was noticed, giving him a nod of his head, "Sam! How you doing?" the man said, stretching out his hand for a high five.

Sam chuckled, "Doing fine, thanks!" he gave him the high five and continued walking, notebook in hand. He could feel his heart pumping steadily against his chest as he rounded the corner and approached a small lineup of people. They were dressed like him - casually. He eyed someone he knew and gave them a pat to the shoulder on his way to the back of the line.

"How you doing, Adam?" he asked, his voice still filled with his usual cheer.

"I keep trying to die, but they won't let me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking off to the side as he muttered out, "Well, we you can't have everything..." he didn't really know how else to reply to that. He knew that Adam wasn't the only one there who wanted to die - but he wasn't one of them. Just because he was old didn't mean he was going to cave just yet. Besides, there were other things on his mind that had nothing to do with death.

It didn't take him long to get to the front of the line, eying the booth as the woman behind it - Joanna was her name - handed him a small cup with pills in it, "Big day today," he said, smiling a cheeky smile.

"You say that everyday, ya old devil," Jo shot back, giving him a small smile in return. Sam gave her a wink, swallowing the last of the pills in the plastic cup and gave her the empty thing back. He turned on his heels, heading towards his destination. It was the same destination every day for Sam, the same journey he'd take himself on. And in the end, it was always worth it - every bit of him prided itself in what he did. It was just about all he had left.

When he approached the room, hearing the nurse's voice coming from inside, he thought about how the day would go. It was so nice outside; maybe things would go just right? He'd been wanting this for so long - he had wanted things to go back to just the way they were. But he knew it wouldn't be like that, that wasn't how things went for him. Not that he was negative or sore about it, he just knew it didn't work that way. But, he was allowed to dream, wasn't he? Of course, "Hello!" his voice rang through the room as he stood at the doorway.

The nurse turned on her heels to face Sam, giving him an expression that said it wasn't a good day. She approached him, shaking her head, "It's not a good day," she muttered out in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the man by the window. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had turned to see where the nurse had gone. Sam watched as the man by the window turned around and he felt the same feeling in his stomach appear just like it had all those years ago, "He's not doing anythi-"

"Hello?" he called, earning Sam's attention and the nurse's.

"Oh, this is Sam. He's come to read to you," the nurse said, smiling from cheek-to-cheek. The man by the window looked to Sam, almost studying him for a moment. Sam brought both hands in front of him, curling his fingertips over the book's edges. He'd been through this already; he knew the drill like the back of his hand. He just prayed that the man before him would let him read to him.

"Read? Oh, I don't know," he looked to the nurse, avoiding eye contact with Sam. He was nervous and felt out of place and it was obvious by how he stood there.

But the nurse was on Sam's side, almost as if she was used to the act of doing so, "Oh, come on! You'll like him," she said, cracking a smirk that only the other man could see, "He's very funny," and as Sam heard this, he cracked a smile of his own, unaware of the one the nurse was giving. He stood there, eyes on Sam and then the nurse for another minute before he nodded in agreement. Sam was glad to hear this, glad he would be able to go on throughout the day with him.

Sam led him to a sunroom that had a couple wicker couches. The room was filled with green plants and a few flowerpots here and there. It was peaceful and quiet; it was the perfect spot to read. Sam had come here before when he would read and he rather enjoyed it. It only made sense to share his love of something with another, especially with him.

He'd been down this road before, having been reading this tale to the man before him for quite some time. He enjoyed reading to him, enjoyed sharing what was written within the pages of the notebook he held in his hands. He pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose, helping the other man take a seat on one of the wicker chairs instead of the couch. Sam mimicked this, taking a seat cross from him. He would continue recounting the tale, just like he had done before.

"Alright, now where did we leave off?" Sam said, his voice still filled with the same cheer as he flashed him a smile. The other man sat there, his blue eyes transfixed on Sam in a curious manner. He didn't know what to make of Sam and it was clear, but there was a sense of familiarity about him and he found comfort in this. He couldn't explain it – but Sam seemed so comfortable to him, "Ah yes, it was the night of the carnival. Dean was there with his friends Gabriel and Michael-"

"Dean?" he asked, blue eyes on Sam again.

"That's where they met. June 6th, 1940. They were seventeen years old," Sam responded, his eyes meeting with the other man's. It was always a pleasure to share this story, something he would always enjoy. Something he had been doing for a long time. Yet, everyday it seemed like a new experience for him, something he enjoyed to heart's content. He prayed for the feeling to never go away, that this feeling would last forever.


	2. The Carnival

It was nighttime and the air was warm, but it was the perfect weather to have the carnival in. Dean wasn't minding this in the least as his friend brought the hammer down onto the pad below him. There was a sound as a bell went off and he smirked, watching as Gabriel placed the hammer down on his side as he looked to the man hosting the activity. It wasn't the most entertaining, but it won his friend something in the end and that was exactly how he looked at it.

Gabriel was tossed a small stuffed animal and he sighed, shaking his head and turning around to walk off with Dean, "Man, I clobbered that thing," he said, not pleased with the fact it hadn't gone straight to the top. A couple girls walked by the both of them as they headed off and Gabriel nodded to them, "Hi!" he said, grinning like a fool as he walked, "What's your name?" he called out as they walked off, but they only laughed and continued walking.

They went to the bumper cars, a cigar now in Gabriel's hand. He took a drag from it, leaning against the railing of the bumper car alley. Dean stood next to him, looking in the same direction as his friend; two different men riding the bumper cars. He was curious to who the other guy was laughing and having a good time with Michael, "Who's this guy with Mike?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the dark brunette haired man.

His eyes were blue – Dean could see it clearly from where he stood – and it was beautiful. He couldn't explain what he felt deep in the pit of his stomach as he looked to him, noticing the way the man tilted his head back in laughter each time Michael got him with his own bumper car, "His name's Castiel. He's here for the summer with his family," Gabriel said, cutting off Dean's thoughts, "His dad's got more money than God," Gabriel chuckled, placing the small cigar back in between his lips.

Gabriel looked over to Michael just as they were noticed by the railing and Michael waved, "Hey, Gabe~!" he called out.

Dean was still looking at the man named Castiel, a small smile on his lips, "Hey! I won you a prize," Gabriel said, showing the small stuffed animal to Michael. Michael laughed, excitement coating his voice.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion as Dean looked to Castiel. He hadn't seen anyone like this man in.. well.. he couldn't think of a time when he'd found someone to be so indescribably appealing. Castiel's bumper car was hit again and he was transfixed on the slow curving of the man's lips as he began to laugh happily. He wanted to get to know him, to talk to him. It had been decided that he would attempt to talk to Castiel right away.

When their run on the bumper cars ended, Castiel got out with Michael, laughing and joking as they exited the bumper car alley. Dean was usually awkward when it came to people, acting strange and out of the normal for other people. Gabriel was used to it so it didn't bother him. But Castiel looked at Dean strangely as he was confronted, the unknown man standing before him with a small grin on his face that was barely noticeable. Yet, Castiel noticed it, "Do you want to come dance with me?"

Castiel was quick to say, "No." He knew that Dean was not in his social class – he was well aware by the way Dean was dressed; the worn out slacks, the faded dark blue button-up shirt. It was all a bit of a façade to him that this man would even come to him without a proper introduction. He was stricken by this, and annoyed.

"Well, why not?" Dean asked, being polite – though he was genuinely curious. He could guess the number of reasons why someone like Castiel would not want to dance with him. It had been a subtle question – but he had meant no harm in it. He'd just been curious and wanted to be closer to this person who had him so captivated just by their existence. The look on Castiel's face as he asked why not had intrigued him as well. Was he seeing curiosity?

"Because I don't want to," Castiel shifted awkward, glancing side-to-side at the others that were with him. It wasn't just Michael with Castiel. There were three other people and Dean was only taking notice to them now.

There was a woman behind Castiel and she leaned forward, looking _down_ at Dean, "No?" she said, clarifying what had been said to Dean, "He's with us," Dean felt annoyed by the tone – it was one those '_I'm better than you_' tones. Of course, he knew this wasn't true. Just because they were of a higher class in society meant nothing in Dean's eyes. It was all about how the people felt – and he kind of wished it applied to the woman in front of him standing next to Castiel.

A man was suddenly standing next to Castiel on the other side, earning Dean's attention as well, "Hey Castiel, do you want to ride the ferris wheel?" Castiel glanced at the man, seeing that it was Raphael.

Realizing that he had yet to provide a reasonable explanation to the man still standing before him, Castiel grinned to Raphael and wrapped his arm around his, "I'd love that," he said, grinning cheekily towards Dean.

"Well, alright!" Raphael said, making sure to bump his shoulder against Dean's as he walked away with Castiel and the others towards the ferris wheel. Dean smiled, turning around to watch as they walked off. It didn't hurt his pride in the least. Dean wasn't done trying just yet.

Michael looped arms with Castiel once they got a bit of a distance away, leaning over to speak directly into Castiel's ears, "Dean Winchester," he said, watching as his friend glanced back to Dean. His eyes met with Michael's and he looked to him curiously.

"What?" Castiel didn't understand why he should know the strange guy's name. Sure, he'd been curious about him courtesy of how blunt he had been – but that didn't explain the need to provide him with a name. With how Dean seemed to be, he knew nothing could ever come of it. Besides, it was clear where they both belonged.

"He works down at the lump yard," Michael said, smiling, "He works with Gabriel."

"Oh," Castiel said, recounting how close Dean had been. He had nearly been able to feel the warmth from Dean's breath and it had made him feel a bit… awkward, "Did you see how he'd been standing about two inches from my face?" he didn't understand how someone could not have the etiquette to properly introduce themselves. Dean hadn't even spoken his name – he'd merely asked to dance. Castiel didn't understand this at all.

"Yes," Michael said, looking down at the ground as they walked, "That's Dean though," and then they both glanced back towards where Dean had been. Castiel was beginning to think that Dean was a bit of a creep, "You know," Michael began, looking back to Castiel, "I'm surprised he even came over. I think he _likes_ you," he teased. Castiel shook his head, laughing as they headed to the ferris wheel – but his mind couldn't help but to trace over the strangeness of the man he had just encountered.

Dean was watching the ferris wheel – well, he was actually watching Castiel. The blue-eyed man he'd taken interest in was riding it with Raphael. He was smiling, watching from the distance as Castiel noticed him. He didn't care if Castiel looked him at strange, it wouldn't have bugged him all that much. There wasn't much out there that could get under his skin these days. Though, this strange person he'd just encountered was stuck inside his mind. All he wanted was the chance to get to know him and share a moment or two. Something spectacular – he was just so blinded by Castiel.

There was only one way Dean was going to get to know Castiel and he was determined. He smirked, watching as the ferris wheel came around. Now was his chance to really get to know the man. And he liked to take chances…

Without a second thought to stop him, Dean ran forward towards the ferris wheel, running up the ramp. Someone called at him – probably the ferris wheel operator – just as he stepped onto the seat that Castiel and Raphael were on. Castiel nearly cried out, looking to Dean in complete shock as their seat began to rock back and forth from the sudden appearance of the third man.

"Have you flipped your lid?" Castiel cried out. He knew everyone on the ferris wheel and those that could see were staring.

Raphael frowned, glaring at Dean, "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked as Dean forced himself down on the seat between Castiel and him. They could hear the operator down below calling up to them, clearly displeased that there were three people on the seat when it was meant for two and only two.

Dean ignored the other man, not caring much for him as he faced Castiel, extending his hand towards him, "I'm Dean Winchester."

"So?" Castiel said, agitated by the arrogance of the man before him.

"So, it's really nice to meet you," Dean continued, keeping his hand out stretched towards Castiel.

"Castiel, who is this guy?" Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes.

Castiel shrugged, annoyance shining through his voice as he spoke, "I don't know! Dean Winchester!" he said, gesturing towards Dean.

"I would really like to take you out," Dean said, interrupting their conversation. Castiel was nearly flabbergasted that Dean had just asked that. He didn't even know Dean and here this stranger was already asking him out!

"FRIEND! Do you mind?" Raphael said, etching to throw the man off the ferris wheel – but just as he said this, the ferris wheel suddenly came to a halt.

"You can't seat more than two people in a chair, Dean!" the operator called out.

Dean held out a hand towards the operator, nodding, "Alright, alright!" he placed both hands on either side of the ferris wheel seat he was and hoisted himself up. Castiel and Raphael watched in mild confusion as Dean hopped forward and grabbed hold of one of the bars in front of him so that he was dangling in midair. He didn't care what it took – he was determined to get Castiel to agree to go out with him on some kind of date.

"Get down from there, Dean, or you're going to kill yourself!" Dean could tell that was Michael – and when he glanced down, he could see Gabriel and Michael looked up to him as he hung on.

Dean glanced back up to Castiel, looking to him, "So, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Castiel said, leaning forward and shaking his head, "No."

"No?" Dean asked curiously.

"No!" Castiel said again, sounding annoyed and concerned. What the hell was he doing just hanging there? He was beginning to think that Dean Winchester was truly a crazy man. Who would do something like this just for a date…? If that was what he wanted.

"No?" Dean asked again, shaking his head a bit.

"Hey pal, she just told you," Raphael said, also concerned about the insane man before him. Not only had he interrupted his time with Castiel, he'd gone ahead and begun harassing him. And now he was threatening his own life by hanging there like an imbecile.

"Why not?" Dean asked again, just like he had before when he had asked Castiel for a dance.

"I don't know," Castiel began, stammering for words, "Because… Because I don't want to?" he said, looking to Dean. He just wanted the crazy man to stop the antics and get down!

"Oh, well, alright. You give me no other choice then," Dean said, glancing down before looking back to Castiel. He gave a small smirk as he suddenly removed one hand from the bar that he hung from, earning a small cry from Castiel.

"I'm not kidding, Dean! Stop fooling around!" Michael cried out. Gabriel only sat there with a smug grin on his face, enjoying the façade his friend was putting on.

"What are you doing?" Raphael said, his annoyance levels only growing with each passing second. He was trying to be polite, but this moron was making it difficult.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Dean said, his voice struggling as he fought to keep himself from not letting go. He knew he was strong enough though and he was highly amused by the situation, "Will you," he began, looking to Castiel who had grown pale and had both hands up to his face in shock, "Or will you not," he glanced down, the vertigo he was feeling beginning to sicken him, "Go out with me?" Silence would only follow and he grunted, scrunching his face up in an uncomfortable way, "God damn it, my hand's slipping!"

"Then grab the bar you idiot!" Michael hollered.

"Not until she agrees!"

"Aw, go out with him, honey!" Gabriel cooed, smiling the entire time.

Castiel didn't want to think about it too long, but he still wanted to say no. It was clear Dean was completely psychotic, "Okay! Okay!" but he didn't want the man to get severely hurt because of his disinterest – though, he was curious to what would have the man so interested in him, "I'll go out without you!"

Dean frowned, still holding on with one hand, "Don't.. Don't do me any favours!" he said, his voice revealing his struggle to keep himself hanging on.

"No, no, no! I want to!" Castiel quickly responded.

"You want to?" Raphael said quietly, stunned.

"YES!" Castiel cried out.

"Say it," Dean said.

"I want to go out with you!" Castiel practically screamed again.

"Say it again."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, growing angered, "I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Dean nearly chuckled, reaching up with his other hand and taking hold of the bar, relaxing, "Alright, alright, I'll take you out."

Castiel smirked, biting at his bottom lip as he thought quickly before speaking, "Oh, you think you're so smart, don't you?" he already had something in mind planned for payback.

"That wasn't funny, Dean, you idiot!" Michael called out from below them.

Raphael and Castiel both looked back and down, spotting Gabriel and Michael, "Oh, don't worry! I'll take care of this," Castiel said, grinning as he turned back around to face Dean.

Castiel reached forward with both hands, taking hold of the belt that held up the worn out slacks Dean wore, "What are you doing?" he asked as Castiel worked the belt loose, "Don't do that!" Dean said, unable to stop the man before him from pulling down his pants as he hung on. Dean dropped his head back, squinting his eyes shut. This could not be happening. He could hear the laughter coming from everyone – but more importantly; he could hear the laughter from Castiel as his pale yellow boxers were exposed to everyone.

"You're not so cocky now, are ya?" Castiel said, crossing his arms as he sat back with pure accomplishment on his shoulders and continued to laugh.

"I'm going to get you for that," Dean said, glancing down to his exposed under garments.

"Ho-ho-ho, maybe you will, maybe you won't," Castiel said, his voice filled with pure pleasure. Dean may have won the date from Castiel – but Castiel had gotten him back big time. The second he was free of the ferris wheel - returning to the seat for an awkward few moments until he could get down and fix his pants properly – he took off, heading back home. He couldn't explain the excitement pumping through his chest, granted some of it was embarrassment. Either way, Dean had just gotten a date from Castiel and he would be looking forward to that later.


End file.
